Extrañas situaciones
by Nataly Dragneel
Summary: El gremio se encuentra en un estado no anormal. Natsu muerto de celos, Levy deprimida, dos exceel aliados y todo a causa de dos individuos. One-short Nalu y Gale. Espero les guste y comenten...


_**Muy buenas noches me reporto!...estoy como un poco resfriada...es molesto estar con un pañuelo las 24 horas del día...ojalá me cure! Por favor Wendy! **_

_**Bien...ahora me vine con este one-short que esta guardado hace mucho tiempo.**_

_**Espero les guste...**_

Extrañas situaciones

La mañana en Magnolia era sumamente agradable, los pájaros cantaban sus melodías amistosas, el sol iluminaba las casas y el cielo azul era adornado por las lentas y movedizas nueves blancas, en retrospectiva esta era la ciudad de Magnolia, pero la ciudad no es lo mismo sin el gremio más fuerte, Fairy Tail, realizaba sus actos matutinos y normales, bueno con normales me refiero a las habituales peleas vividas en el gremio, pero algo no era normal, en sentido figurado, algo no era normal, es decir, algo que nadie se imaginó que vería algún día, en resumen, bueno, ¿Cómo explicarlo?, tal vez Fairy tail sea el gremio más bullicioso y en conjunción se podría esperar todo de los magos del gremio, y con algo no normal, me refiero a algo que no encaja. Bueno como algo _no normal_ es referido a un Natsu sentado en la barra ¿decaído?, resoplando e incluso refunfuñando, Mira y Lissana, solo atinaban a tratar de descifrar el estado del dragón slayer de fuego, Gray insultaba a Natsu mas el solo no le hacía caso, Gray salió gritando paranoico que el mundo sería por fin destruido por Acnologia, Erza dejo caer su amado pastel de fresas por la terrible impresión, Juvia murmuraba de alegría, Wendy solo se cuestionaba el anormal escenario, Happy comía burlándose de su compañero, en fin, son tan buenos amigos que de inmediato captaron el aura de depresión de Natsu Dragneel y Levy MacGarden….¿por qué?...pues…por..

Lucy Heartifilia y Gajeel Refox…¿y por qué están así, por ellos?...bueno eso es _¿raro?_...bueno. Es que Lucy y Gajeel, últimamente estuvieron, demasiado, y por decirlo, demasiado juntos, hace como dos semanas.

- Natsu ya tranquilo - ánimo la albina menor, pero solo recibió maldiciones del dragón de fuego para cierta persona.

-esto es sumamente extraño - aporto Erza

-vaya que si - dijo sonriente Mirajane, pero con un poco de preocupación, pues miro a la maga de escritura leer uno de sus libros pero con una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos - Levy-chan - susurro angustiada.

-Natsu pareces un pescado podrido aye - el animoso comentario de Happy, hizo que Natsu murmurara cosas inentendibles, sus compañeros estaban más que angustiados - no te entiendo - dijo el felino acercándose mas

-oye Natsu ya levántate - dijo Lissana picándolo con un dedo, esto estaba muy mal

-oye flamita no me digas que estas muriendo con la indiferencia de Lucy - se burló Gray, era gracioso para el alquimista de hielo ver a su rival-amigo en tal estado de depresión, _esto no se ve todos los días, _pensó con una cámara de foto en su mano, y obviamente le tomo una foto - ahhh hermosos y placidos momentos de mi vida - dijo suspirando de alegría, todos miraron a un alegre Gray, mientras que Natsu seguía en su estado.

-maldito seas cabeza de metal oxidado, clavo sin cabeza, martillo partido, espada vieja y oxidada_ murmuraba - Lucy….¿por qué no me quieres como antes? - se largó a llorar a cantaros - ¡éramos los mejores juntos! ¡y ahora solo esta con esa cabeza de metal! - grito apuntado a una mesa, mesa donde estaba Lucy y Gajeel a su lado, los dos hablaban y pareciera que Lucy le explicaba el contenido de un libro que tenía sobre la mesa, mientras que el dragón de metal asentía concentrado en la explicación de la maga celestial - lo matare….- dijo con un aura asesina

-Juvia…tu enfermedad ¿es contagiosa? - pregunto Erza

-Juvia cree que Natsu-san, tiene un rival del amor - dijo pensativa Juvia - en resumen, rival del amor ya no es rival del amor - dijo perdida en fantasías

-vaya - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - pero…

-Mira-chan, hoy me voy temprano - aviso Levy, dejando el gremio a pasos rápidos

-debemos hacer algo - acoto Wendy, cuando todos voltearon, Natsu ya no estaba en el gremio.

-¿dónde? - pregunto Erza

-Natsu se fue muy rápido - aviso Happy - ¡aye! Será muy divertido, mañana - dijo dándole una mordida a su pescado.

Levy caminaba mirando a la gente pasar, lo único que quería era llegar a Fairy Hills y quedarse dormida con rapidez, quería olvidar todo, desde que Lucy habla con Gajeel, siente que perdió a ambos, es preocupante, y la exasperaba el pensar en que tal vez ellos…

-ya basta Levy - se regañó susurrando, la maga de la escritura estaba a dos cuadras de llegar, hasta que oyó los gritos de alguien por detrás, de inmediato reconocería esa única voz del problemático número uno. - ¿ Natsu? - pregunto dudosa, pero al visualizar aún mejor sus rosados cabellos se detuvo para esperarlo

-qué bueno - dijo jadeante ante que ya no tenga que seguir correteándola_ tengo algo que decirte - acertó serio.

-¿sobre qué? - pregunto incrédula, de repente Levy se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Natsu comenzara.

-Es por Lucy y Gajeel - dijo finalmente, diablos sí que les dolió a ambos decir sus nombres juntos, era como un vuelco de mala suerte, y una terrible mala pasada del mismo destino.

-yo no ten-

-ya Levy - dijo Natsu algo irritado - es más que evidente que te gusta el cabeza de oxidación - dijo con una sonrisa, Levy volteo sorprendida ante ello

-c-oo—m-o- - dijo sonrojada, Natsu sonrió satisfecho con su actitud.

-no soy tonto, como todos creen, ja como si no supiera - dijo con deje de orgullo - sé que Erza y Jellal se visitan en secreto, sé que Gray ama en secreto a Juvia aunque ese cubo parlante no lo admita, sé que Romeo mira de manera rara a Wendy, y de los demás...- Levy se sorprendió, se hacia el idiota pero prestaba más atención que nadie en el gremio.-así que por eso… debemos averiguar que se traen ambos

-a ti también te gusta Lu-chan - afirmo pícaramente Levy, Natsu miro a un costado con un leve sonrojo - le atine

-no te importa, solo quiero que Lucy sea feliz - dijo sonriendo tristemente- sé que soy el más inmaduro, y tonto e incluso entrometido, si ella me odia lo entiendo soy demaciado pesado, pero no quiero verla sufrir, eso no - dijo con decisión

-pues, bueno - dijo pensativa - mañana podremos empezar - acepto sonriente

-bien, mañana los seguiremos todo el día - aporto Natsu - te veo temprano Levy - y dicho esto salió corriendo a prisa para su casa donde vivía con Happy, sería un largo día el de mañana.

Al día siguiente en la ciudad de Magnolia, el gremio se hallaba en otro día lleno de incógnitas e interrogaciones con respecto a los magos que últimamente estuvieron juntos como chicle Lucy hablaba con Gajeel y parecían animados pues se reían a carcajadas, eso era extraño, ¿Gajeel, riendo a carcajadas?, la rubia tenía sobre la mesa una fila de tres libros grandes, y Gajeel ojeaba con una sorna sonrisa las paginas, Lily al lado de ellos tomaba una bebida de kiwi, parecía interesado en la conversación de la maga celestial y el dragón de metal. Natsu llegaba al gremio y a su lado Levy caminando algo insegura, todos miraron con inseguridad al par de magos.

-NATSUUUUUUU!- se le tiro encima Happy, lloriqueando entre ríos de lágrimas.

-Happy - susurro intrigado Natsu - ¿qué paso?

-Lucyyyy - lloriqueo más fuerte - ¡me reemplazo por Lily!...¡Nos reemplazó por ellos! - apunto entre lágrimas a los magos que reían en una mesa con PanterLily al lado de ellos - ¡ waaaa!_ lloriqueo desconsoladamente

-ya Happy - lo tranquilizo, miro de reojo a Gajeel que cruzo su mirada con él por unos segundos, el dragón de metal chisto y volvió a su conversación con Lucy - lo matare…. - susurro asesinamente

-bueno - dijo Levy, caminando ya en dirección a una cercana mesa, los dos en sigilo llegaron a una mesa que quedaba a espaldas de los dos extraños magos, Mirajane desde la barra miraba con intriga a su lado Lissana, miraba con curiosidad-

-vaya…me pregunto cómo terminara todo - dijo en un susurro entre una sonrisa

-los celos son raros - aporto su hermana mirando a Natsu tratando de escuchar a Lucy y Gajeel.

-¿entonces la protagonista se dejó conquistar por el? - pregunto Gajeel

-si, porque Elia estaba enamorada de Armart hace años - contesto

-eso es raro, ella podría haber dado el primer paso - dijo pensativo - lo hizo sufrir - dijo en un suspiro

-bueno, luego te comentare este, trata sobre un ángel caído que se enamora de un humano - le mostro un libro muy lindo

-parece bastante interesante - dijo Lily tomando su jugo - léemelo

-bien - dijo abriéndolo

-mejor luego - acoto Gajeel - coneja, primero comamos algo - la invito - luego nos lees ello, parece buena - dijo sonriente - ¿vienes? - Lucy asintió y se levantó acomodando sus libros en su cartera

-vamos Lily - le dijo al gato negro, el extendió sus alas y voló al lado de Lucy

-gehee - sonrió Gajeel al lado de Lucy, los tres terminaron saliendo del gremio, Natsu y Levy miraron intrigados, Happy solo balbuceaba que Lily le había quitado el lugar.

-sigámoslos - dijo Levy, el dragón de fuego asintió y siguió a su nakama

-aye - Happy extendió sus alas y salieron del gremio tras los magos.

-flamita, ¿tan celoso, puede ser? - pregunto Gray

-no solo Natsu, también Levy-chan - aporto Mirajane

-ojala Natsu no destruya nada….si no - dijo Erza con una mirada de amenaza, la mayoría del gremio trago duro, ya sabían lo que se venía cuando la gran Titania imponía el orden en el gremio todos corrían por su vida.

Mientras tanto Natsu y Levy en compañía de un gato azul volador seguían a los dos magos con el exceel negro que los acompañaba, caminaron tras ellos, escondiéndose entre abultados arbustos, llegaron a un restaurante donde desde la vitrina, los celados magos observaban como comían y hablaban animadamente.

-perdón Levy - dijo Natsu - pero lloraras por la muerte de alguien - dijo Natsu con un aura de maldad, emanaba un aura tan negra que la gente atinaba a correr o esquivar esa penétrate aura.

-aye… - apoyo Happy mirando amenazadoramente a Lily, y su aura era una muy negra

-solo tenemos que observar mejor - ánimo la maga de escritura, luego de unos minutos, salieron de allí, caminaban con tranquilidad por las calles de Magnolia.

-disculpen - dijo Lily - tengo que hacer algo - dijo

-no hay problema Lily - dijo sonriente la rubia, y así Lily se marchó volando, Lucy y Gajeel llegaron a una plaza muy linda y sobre todo aislada del mundo de Magnolia, Natsu solo estaba oculto con fuego emanando de su cuerpo y Levy solo rezaba por que no sea lo que pensaba, pues Gajeel se sonrojo, luego de unos bueno minutos el dragón de metal miro a Lucy.

-coneja,¿ qué dices de ahora? - pregunto nervioso y dudoso

-sería oportuno - volteo su cabeza para ver si había alguien - nadie, ahora Gajeel

-bien, ahí voy coneja, no te burles - le dijo algo sonrojado, Lucy negó con la cabeza y con una señal con su mano ella solo le aviso proseguir - escúchame bien, sé que empezamos muy mal….de hecho te dañe, pero… - Gajeel se bloqueó totalmente por los nervios

-¿pero?

-tu….a..mi….vb..u - maldito tsunderismo, al dragón de metal estaba por decir algo cuando amplio su olfato, comenzó a buscar y miro a un determinado punto - salgan - dijo con los ojos entreabiertos - Salamander….enana - volvió a llamar

-maldición - mascullo Levy

-olvide su olfato - se castigó Natsu entre susurros - Happy…. - llamo, pero ya no estaba - gato traidor - dijo saliendo de los arbustos

-¿Natsu? - pregunto Lucy impresionada

-hola Lucy - saludo serio, se plantó frente a ellos - ahora quiero que nos digan….

-¡¿QUE SE TRAEN AMBOS?! - preguntaron al unísono - ¡¿ACASO SON NOVIOS?! - gritaron espantados, Lucy miro a Gajeel, los dos se miraron en silencio y una risa los llamo, estallaron en carcajadas, Natsu solo frunció el ceño y Levy inflo sus cachetes. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?, se están riendo en sus narices.

-claro que no…¿Cómo se les ocurre? - pregunto Lucy entre risas

-Salamander y la enana, no lo creo, ¿cómo pueden pensar que la coneja y yo…

-pero ustedes…- dijo confusa la peli azul

-claro que no Levy-chan - negó Lucy, la rubia se acercó a Levy la miro con picardía y miro a Gajeel, le hizo una seña a Natsu lo cual el entendio - me voy yendo tu quédate con….- dijo guiñándole un ojo, Levy se sonrojo a extremo - ¡ BIEN, NOS VEMOS GAJEEL! - se despidió

-¡CONEJA! - grito alarmado al ver que Natsu se llevaba a una sonriente Lucy. Definitivamente mataría a Salamander, hubo un gran rato en silencio, los dos miraban a un distinto lugar, era incomodo, y Levy noto el ligero rubor de Gajeel .

-¿es cierto? - pregunto, queriendo confirmar - sobre que entre tú y Lu-chan

-Es cierto enana - le afirmo - ella solo me ayudo… - dijo desviando la mirada

- ¿a qué? - pregunto intrigada

-bueno…a, ya sabes - dijo sonrojado, Gajeel, sabía que era el momento, ya no podía más, debía hablar lo más rápido - enana…

-¿si? - pegunto sonrojada

-quieres ir a pasear - le propuso sonrojado

-no tengo nada que hacer - respondió sonriente

-entonces te invito un helado - le dijo, los dos comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, Gajeel sintió como Levy le tomaba la mano, el dio un respingón de nervios, pero sonrió para sí mismo y apretó el agarre, Levy solo atino a pensar que siempre amaria a su amiga Lucy, tal vez por ello,por la distancia ambos se extrañaron más que nunca y ahora todo sentimiento estaría claro. Los dos sonrientes caminaron por las calles de Magnolia. En otra parte de la ciudad Lucy caminaba al lado de un serio Natsu, era raro verlo de esa manera, sin duda ella se sentía algo culpable.

-Natsu… - lo llamo

-¿qué me pasa? - le pregunto de repente, Lucy analizo ello y se tensó, miro alrededor ya no había gente en las calles, y estaban frente a su casa – contéstame - le exigió de manera un poco más aterradora

-yo, no lo sé, ¿te duele algo? - le pregunto angustiada

-la verdad - el llevo su mano al pecho - me duele aquí - le dijo serio

-será algo cardiaco - concluyo pensativa, pero sintió como Natsu la tomaba entre sus brazos y de un salto entro por la ventana a la habitación de la maga celestial.

-¡Natsu! - le grito furiosa, pero pronto recordó las palabras de Natsu - a ver, dime bien Natsu, ¿te sigue doliendo? - le pregunto mientras se acercaba preocupada

-me duele, cuando te vas - le dijo, Lucy se sonrojo - cuando te vas de citas, cuando te veo sonreírle a otra persona que no sea yo…y me moriría si me dejas, si te vas para siempre - dijo apretando sus puños, parecía que tenía miedo, se sentó en el borde la cama ocultado su rostro, Lucy se acercó a él y lo abrazo…¿Cómo puede pensar eso?

-¿qué dices? - le pregunto algo indignada, Natsu la acerco abrazándola por la cintura y ocultado su cabeza en el nevado cuello de Lucy - yo nunca me iría lejos…

-prométemelo - le dijo finalmente - no soportaría que te vayas, ya tuve suficiente con Ingeel…si te vas - la abrazo con fuerza - no soportaría que la persona que más quiero se vaya

-Natsu… - susurro su nombre sorprendida - yo no dejaría a la persona que más quiero - de repente cayo en lo que había dicho, pero ya era tarde, Natsu estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro, Natsu la acerco más y ella sonrojada cerro sus ojos, luego de ello sintió la presión en sus labios, los dos se besaron con deseo y ternura, la maga celestial abrazo a Natsu por su nuca para sentir mejor sus cálidos labios, era hermoso en extremo ese momento, no querían separarse, querían permanecer juntos en ese acto de amor, que llevaba a un mundo diferente, era como si el mundo exterior hubiera desaparecido en ese momento, ligeras cosquillas se presentaban en sus cuerpos y el gran deseo de no dejar ir al otro, finalmente se separaron y se abrazaron sonrojados y sonrientes - te amo… - le confeso

-también te amo Lucy - le dijo mientras la abrazaba y disfrutaba el aroma de su amada maga celestial - mañana les diré a todos que no se metan con mi novia - afirmo decidido, Lucy solo soltó una pequeña carcajada

-claro - acertó a decirle, la noche fue diferente, esta vez Lucy y Natsu durmieron juntos pero totalmente abrazados, Natsu abrazaba por la cintura a Lucy y ella estaba acurrucada en su formado pecho, la luna los iluminaba y la brisa de la fresca noche ventilaba la habitación, en medio de la noche un gato azul entro a la habitación, al ver la escena sonrió.

-se gussssstaaaan - dijo luchado por no reír en estruendosas carcajadas.

A la mañana siguiente en el gremio, todos realizaban lo de siempre, solo que este día no esperarían lo que vendría,pues nadie lo imaginaria, Gajeel entro con Levy de la mano, Lily dejo caer su bebida y voló hacia ellos, un silencio inundo el gremio, era lo último que se esperaban ver en años.

-¡ESCUCHEN LA ENANA Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS! - grito Gajeel - ¡ NO SE LE ACERQUEN!_

-Gajeel…- susurro Levy sonrojada

-¡NO LEVY-CHAN! - lloriquearon Jet y Droy, todos estallaron en festejos, felicitando a la nueva pareja del gremio, era todo una alegría, hasta que otros magos entraron al gremio, pero esta vez el mago de cabellera rosada cargaba a estilo nupcial a una sonrojada Lucy, otro profundo silencio, Natsu sonrió con total alegría.

-¡LUCY Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS! - grito emocionado, su sonrisa era demasiado feliz, de repente cambio a una sombría - ¡ SI LA TOCAN! SERAN ROSTIZADOS ¡! - grito en celos descontrolados, Natsu dejo a Lucy en el suelo y la abrazo posesivamente, un nuevo grito se escuchó, esta vez en doble festejo, los magos felicitaban a Natsu y Gajeel, que acertada sincronía. Lucy felicito a Levy y ella también las dos amigas se abrazaron emocionadas, Mirajane y Lissana grababan y tomaban fotos de cada momento de las nuevas parejas del gremio, hasta que no tardo el alboroto de siempre.

-¡CABEZA DE METAL TE VUELVO A VER CERCA DE LUCY TE ROSTIZO!

-¡SOY GRAY CABEZA DE LAVA!

-¡ NO IMPORTA POR SI ACASO!

-¡QUE DIABLOS TIENES CONTRA MI SALAMANDER!

-¡NO TE METAS GAJEEL!

-¡PERO SI SALAMANDER COMENZO LA PELEA! - y así los tres se molieron a golpes, Levy y Lucy miraban y se preguntaban en que le habrán visto, pero el amor es enigmático y misterioso, como inesperado, de todas maneras ellas los amaban de una dulce manera y con ello aceptaba su forma de ser, ¿Quién lo diría que solo ellos le traerían dicha felicidad? en una de las mesas del gremio Happy comía un pescado, parecía satisfecho Lily se le acercó y se sentó a su lado, el exceel azul dejo su pescado de lado y miro a Lily.

-funciono - le dijo Lily, mirando a las parejas

-aye…- contesto Happy - aunque me costó hacerle entender a Natsu que gustaba de Lucy, ya sabes es muy despistado, no sabía el por qué quería matar a cualquier hombre que se acercaba a Lucy_ dijo suspirando

- y a mí que deje su orgullo y le pida ayuda a Lucy - dijo cerrando los ojos - los dos son tan lentos

-aye, pero ya todo salió como esperamos aye

-eso es lo bueno - dijo sonriendo, el gremio jamás lo sabría de todos modos, menos las magas de Fairy tail ni los magos, pero esta vez los dos exceels habían unido sus fuerzas y habían sido invencibles….exceels unidos jamás verán algo imposible, aye.

_**Espero les haya gustado!, jejeje si dejan un rewie capaz mejore...capaz... :D**_

_**Ojala no me golpeen por eso...de más agradezco si leyeron y mucho más si estan leyendo esto **_

_**Bueno me despido ya pronto estare subiendo más despido...**_


End file.
